Complete and Utter FLUFF
by Xaphrin
Summary: This story has NO plot. NONE, I'm just taking the MK writing skills for a test drive. I hope you enjoy the utter fluff... and have a nice day! ^^


KONNICHIWA MINNA! My name is XAPHRIN! And I am TOTALLY new in this whole MK deal (I normally write Seiya and Usagi fics … -_-;; yes I know I have no life….) , so PLEASE bear with my horrible, cheesy, romantics… I know this story has no plot, but I'm testing out my MK fan-fic writing skills… So… I hope this is good enough to tickle some peoples senses. I hope you enjoy, and have a blast! 

            I Don't own Megami Kouhosei. The end! ^^

Brought To You With Love From: Xaphrin and FRAKS INC.

PS: Feel free to e-mail me or IM me… I love to talk… ^^;;

            Kizna, a pretty pink-haired pink-eyed G.O.A. technician, looked up as she felt a breeze brush past her. Her eyes narrowed at the empty space in front of her.

            "Zero!" She stated sternly, placing fists firmly on her hips, "You shouldn't use your EX like that!"

            Out of nowhere a dark haired brunette boy just appeared and looked into Kizna's firm eyes. "Jeeze, Kizna! You are no fun!" 

            "And _you're breaking rules!" She pointed an accusing finger in his face before, putting her nose into the air and walking past him. _

            "Kizna! Matte!" He chased after her, "I didn't mean… I… Oh, Forget you!" He threw his hands into the air after his failed attempt at an apology. 

            Kizna glared at him, "BAKA!" She smacked him good and hard upside the head before walking off again. 

            Zero rubbed the sore spot under his hair while he watched the capped pink-haired girl walk off. No matter what he did, he always seemed to tick her off… 

            "Forget it…" He shrugged looking out a window to the beautiful stars. 

            "Oi! Zero-kun!"

            Zero looked up to face a sandy-haired boy with matching eyes, and large round glasses, that constantly seemed to be sliding off his nose.  

            "Yeah, Clay-kun?"

            "Hey, you seem down, what's up?" 

            Zero shrugged, "Nothing…" There was a pause, "It's Kizna… damnit! No matter what I do I _always some how manage to piss her off… It's like I can't do anything right…" _

            Clay looked at him, razing an eyebrow, "Zero… If I may be so bold as to ask… why do you care so much?"

            Zero blushed deeply, "It's nothing like that!" he yelled quickly, flailing his arms. "I just… I don't know, I don't seem to get along with her as well as the other's get along with their counterparts…" Zero shrugged. 

            Clay rose one eyebrow, "If it's any consolation, Hiead hates Ikhny."

            Zero sighed, "Forget it… I'm going now…"

            "But it's almost lunch, Zero!" 

            Zero looked over his shoulder at Clay, "I don't care."

            "NANI!?" Clay watched dumbfounded at Zero's display of uncharacteristic behavior. He watched as Zero headed off towards… well towards Kami knows where.

            "This is not good…" 

            Zero walked into the PRO-ING  hanger. A pretty, pink-haired girl looked up as she heard the 'swish' of the doors. She glared down at the boy from her high perch on the shoulder of a PRO-ING.  

             "What do you want, Zero? Can't you see I'm busy?" 

            "I uh…" He really didn't know what he was here for.  

            "ZERO!" Kizna yelled angrily and turning sharply to face him, before she knew it she had lost her footing and began the long fall towards the ground.

            "Kizna!" Zero rushed forward but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. His hair glowed a sea-green color and he ran forward.

            Kizna landed with a soft thump in Zero's arms, then they both tumbled to the ground. Zero looked into her eyes with slight worry.

            "Kizna? Are you alright?" 

            She pushed herself into a standing position and looked down at him. Her eyes were full of fear. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

            "I'm sorry, Kizna!" Zero stated, jumping up. "I know I shouldn't have used my EX, and I didn't mean to frighten you!" It suddenly felt as though a great weight had been lifted from Zero's chest and shoulders. 

            "Oh, Zero!" Kizna batted at his arm lightly, tears welling up in her eyes, "Don't you get it? You saved my life."

            Zero thought for a moment.

            "You are so dense!" Kizna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as he blushed sheepishly. 

            "Ahhh…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

            Kizna smiled and hugged him, pulling him close. 

            Zero looked at her, a smile beginning to appear on his face as he wrapped his arms around her narrow shoulders. She smiled up at him. 

            "Thank you, Zero…" 

            "Anything for you," He smiled rubbing her head, which, in turn, made her hat fall off, revealing her cat ears. She glared up at him.

            "BAKA!!" She smacked his upper arms.

            "Iie! Matte! Kizna!!" He yelled as she continued to beat him relentlessly.  "Kizna!" He took her hands in his quickly. She blinked at him with surprise and innocence. Zero smiled, she always looked so adorable with her cat ears… wow… her skin was so soft. He looked down at her hands to realize she wasn't wearing her usual pink gloves. Her hands were so delicate and fragile. 

            "Zero?" Kizna questioned. "What is it?"

            He blushed and regained contact with her eyes, "Your hands are very soft…" He said. He stated it so… simply. Like there shouldn't be any other questions about it. 

            "Oh…" She let a blush creep over her cheeks. "Arigato…"

            Zero's hands reached up to cup her face, letting his thumbs caress her cheeks gently. He felt the heat from her cheeks as they began to turn a bright red.  "Your skin is very pretty…" 

            "Zero…" Kizna felt her stomach knot tightly. What exactly was he doing!? He's never acted this way to her before. Yes, there had been mild flirting, but nothing like this! Never! 

            However… he was very gentle with her… and his voice was alluring when he spoke so softly and calmly. Not the normal shouts and gloating she often heard over the communications during training. 

            He smiled and leaned forward, letting his eyes close. Kizna stood straight and rigid out of fear. Exactly _what was he going to __do? Was he going to… kiss her? Zero! Kiss! _

            No way! Those two words should never be put in a sentence together! Especially when Kizna was the subject… but… she did kind of wonder what Zero's kiss would e like. Would it be soft like how he was touching her now? Did Zero even have the capabilities to _be soft? _

            She shut her eyes tightly then stopped breathing as she felt something soft brush against her cheek. Her eyes shot open to realize that his cheek was touching hers. 

            "Zero…?" She whispered. 

            He pulled away with a start, his eyes going wide. He looked at Kizna, his cheeks suddenly burning a bright red. 

            "Gomen… I didn't mean to… I just…" He searched relentlessly for words. 

            Kizna watched him silently. Her mind was filled with so many questions… Why _had he done that? And… what was it about him? No other boy had ever given her such… interesting feelings. _

            She watched him as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen…"

            She blushed, "Well then… I guess I'd better get back to work…"

            "Yeah…"     

            "I'll… I'll see you later, Zero."

            Zero looked up, for once in his life he was in deep thought, "Yeah… we have a session tomorrow…"

            Kizna smiled, "Yeah… hey, try to keep your PRO-ING in one piece this time, okay?" 

            At this Zero let out a loud and heavy sigh, "I'm not making any promises, Kizna. Hiead won't let up on me, no matter what." It was hard for him to admit defeat, especially to that bastard, Hiead.   

            Kizna cocked her head to one side. "You're better than him. You know that, right?"

            Zero smiled lightly, "Yeah, and with you on my side, we're just plain unbeatable." He winked at her. "I'll see you at dinner, Kizna." He walked off, smiling at her once from over his shoulder. 

            "Ja ne, Zero!" 

            "…And then he said 'no' to lunch! LUNCH!" Clay shoved his glasses back onto his nose. Saki looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

            "Clay, I hate to say it, but you are _so dense! Don't you get it?" The red-head said exasperatedly. Tukasa and Wrecka nodded. _

            Roose and Yamagi exchanged glances with each other, then looked at Clay and shrugged. "We don't get it either…" Yamagi said, looking at Saki.

             "Yeah, care to fill us in?" Roose questioned. 

            "Baka!" The three girls said at the same time. 

            "Don't you see? Zero… Zero _likes Kizna," Saki stated. _

            Yamagi face-faulted, "_Like likes, or just… likes?"_

            "_Like likes," Wrecka grinned happily at the other two girls.  _

            The three boys coughed as their eyes went wide. "Oh, _man! Why?"_

            Saki smacked Clay upside the head, "I think it's cute…" 

            "Think what's cute?" A brunette sat down across from the gossiping six as they all gasped and jumped back as if Zero were possessed. 

            "Where did you come from!" Saki asked, blushing nearly as red as her hair.

            "The PRO-ING hanger, Why?" Zero stated, looking at all of them with a confused expression. "Okay… exactly what did I miss?" 

            "Nothing! In fact… it's been a boring quiet day all day!" Wrecka blushed deeply.

            Zero raised an eyebrow, "Huh… Whatever." He shrugged at the others breathed a sigh of relief.

            "Zero! Zero! BAKA! Behin-" Kizna cringed, "-d you…"

            "Number 87 has won," Azuma's monotone voice said over the speaker, "Dock your PRO-ING, number 88."

            Kizna looked sadly at Azuma, then at PRO-ING 88. She hated to think about what kind of state Zero would be in when he got out…

            "Damnit!" Zero pounded his fist into the wall continually. Kizna looked over at him and sighed, pink bangs falling over her eyes.

            "Yeah I know how you feel… he did a number to your PRO-ING…" She sighed deeply, "This is going to take me forever to fix…"

            Zero continued to punch the wall furiously. He felt he knuckles swell up, but he didn't seem to care. It actually felt good.

            "Zero!" Kizna stated, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from anything hard and hittable. 

            He glowered, staring at his red hands, Kizna shook her head and sighed, then returned to the PRO-ING.

            "Zero, it's okay… he's a dirty fighter," she said, picking up a tool. 

            "Then maybe I should be one too! I can't _stand losing to him!" he punched at the air, wanting more then anything for it to be Hiead. _

            Kizna's head snapped up and she glared at him, "Zero Enna, you will_ not nor  will you __ever sink to that silver-haired bastard's level, do you hear me?" Her voice was firm and commanding, as she shook the tool in Zero's face. He had seen this side of Kizna before, and it frightened him._

            He blushed, "Hai…" 

            Kizna walked over towards him, she was dirty from the work, but to Zero it just made her look even cuter. He smiled slightly as he tugged her cap off her head, resulting in a fuming Kizna.

            "ZERO!!"

            He smiled, "I think you look cuter with it off, Kizna." He reached out and patted her head gently between her ears.

            Her face flushed deeply and she futilely tried to get her cap back from him. "Zero! Give it back!" 

            He shook his head, laughing at her frustration.

            "Zero!"

            "What would you give me if I did?"

             "I _wouldn't give you a __black-eye!!" She glared at him._

            Zero had something else in mind. He leaned forward, and touched her cheek lightly with his lips. Kizna froze in her spot, her eyes opening wide. He was kissing her… _her? Why? _

            Zero pulled away, blushing lightly. He didn't say anything as he handed Kizna's cap back to her. Nor did he say anything as he walked out of the hanger, his whole body shaking profusely.

            "Zero…" Kizna whispered, touching her cheek.

            "I'm so STUPID!" Zero punched his pillow in his dormitory. What had he done? He'd ruined everything now… she'd hate him forever! They'd never be able to work together again and he'd have to get a new partner and-

            "Zero?" Clay walked in the room to see Zero literally beating the stuffing out of his pillow. 

            "Nani?" he questioned, glaring at Clay.

            "What's wrong?" He questioned, sitting on his own bed across from Zero. 

            "Noth-ing" He continued to pound at his pillow.

            Clay figured this had something to do Kizna. He had seen her a little while before and she seemed to be torn between tears and leaps of joy. He sighed and shrugged, "Well, when you feel well enough, Kizna said she wants to see you, at the observatory deck," He shrugged again.

            Kizna looked out at the stars and smiled, it was so beautiful. The sound of footsteps in the room made her turn around. Zero stopped as soon as she turned and blushed deeply.

            "Gomen…" Was all he said. 

            Kizna cocked a smile, "What for?"

            Zero didn't have an answer to this as she approached him.

            "Zero… you know what I realized today…"

             "What?" He questioned, She was now too close for comfort, being less then an arms length away.

            "How good of a team we are…" 

            "Oh…" Had she chosen to forget about the kiss? Was this on purpose? 

            "…And…" her cheeks went red and she avoided his eyes for a moment, "How much I am attracted to you…"

            Zero smiled, then reached out and touched her cheek. "I like you too, Kizna…" 

            There was a pause, then Zero began to chuckle. Kizna looked strangely up at him. "What?"

            "Some how… 'Like' doesn't seem sufficient enough…" He smiled as Kizna began to chuckle too, she smiled up at him and ran her hand through Zero's thick hair, ruffling it slightly. 

            "Zero… you are so adorable." 

            Zero stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist lightly, "I'm not as cute as you…" He took one hand from her waist and removed her cap, exposing her soft brown cat-ears. He reached out and fingered them lightly, he had always wondered what it would be like to touch them. Were they soft? They were… so soft… like her skin. 

            Kizna blushed, then looked up at him. He smiled, then leaned down and slowly let his lips come in contact with hers. He was rewarded with a pleasurable sensation. 

            He'd never been kissed before… he hadn't had much attraction for girls back home… but this… this was amazing. Kizna's kiss was soft and tasted sweet… like cherries. He smiled lightly. 

            Kizna pulled away slowly, and looked into his deep eyes feeling the possessiveness of his hold. Zero didn't want to let her go. He smiled again, letting a light blush cover his cheeks. 

            Kizna cocked her head slightly to the side, "Have you ever been kissed before, Zero?"

            "No… I mean… I never cared about much before… just becoming a pilot…" He looked sheepish. Kizna giggled lightly, then leaned up and kissed him again, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

            "But I'm liking this a lot," He stated quite frankly when they pulled away. 

            Kizna laughed, "Good, because you're going to have to get used to it."


End file.
